nuages rouges dans un ciel d'été
by miss-sakurako
Summary: Naruto ne supporte plus la vie à Konoha. Il déserte et fait une étrange rencontre...Fic finie
1. Chapter 1

_**Genre : drame/romance/yaoi/humour ( plus tard )/ OOC ( sûrement )**_

_**Pairing : ItaNaru**_

_**Disclaimer : Et non, j'ai beau pleuré, hurlé, etc..., Masashi Kishimoto refuse de me donner Itachi. Méchant, non ?**_

_**J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**« ... » discussion intérieure de Kyuubi et Naruto**_

C'est le soir. Je me promène dans les rues de Konoha, seul. Comme toujours. Depuis que j'avais ramené Sasuke au village, au puéril de ma vie, et que j'avais annoncé officiellement avoir Kyuubi en moi, les regards haineux me suivaient sur mon passage. Tous me haïssent. Tous ? Non,...Pas Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade et...Hinata. La jeune fille avait abandonné son amour pour moi et à présent, une amitié infaillible nous liait.

J'arrive devant un restaurant quatre étoiles. Un luxe qu'un pauvre orphelin comme moi ne pourra jamais s'offrir. Des éclats de rire retiennent mon attention. Je colle mon visage à la fenêtre et aperçois ma promotion. Ils ne m'ont pas invité. Ça ne m'étonne pas. J'entends leurs insultes à mon égards. Oui, Sakura, je sais que je suis un pauvre idiot, terriblement faible, que ton Sasuke-kun rattrape toute mes bourdes en mission. Je sais que tu penses cela de moi. Je vois aussi Hinata, s'acharnant à me défendre, en vain. J'ai envie de lui dire d'arrêter. Je ne veux pas qu'on la haïsse.

Ils m'ont détruit, ces hypocrites. Je me recule et m'avance en direction du bureau de l'hokage. Mon sourire si faux s'effritent au fur et à mesure de mes pas. A quoi bon sourire lorsque plus personne ne vous aime. C'est stupide. Une larme, unique, s'écoule sur ma joue.

J'arrive devant Tsunade. Elle se fige. C'est vrai qu'il est rare pour elle de me voir à cette heure-ci. Son expression s'adoucit lorsqu'elle remarque mon visage triste. Elle contourne son bureau, se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« Tsunade-baachan...Aide-moi...Je n'en peux plus... »

« Naruto...Dis-moi ce dont tu veux et je ferais mon maximum pour t'aider... »

« Je...Aide-moi à mourir de façon officielle...Je veux déserter...Je n'en peux plus...de ces regards haineux...Kyuu avait une bonne raison pour son acte...et, je ne suis pas un démon, si ? »

« Non, tu n'es pas un démon...Je...Je t'aiderais...Mais promets-moi quelque chose. » me dit-elle, sa voix tremblante sous l'émotion.

« Tout ce que tu veux baa-chan »

« Promets-moi...que nous nous reverrons. »

« Oui, c'est une promesse...Et, après mon départ...Préviens Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya et Hinata...Onegai »

« Oui... »

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front, écartant quelques mèches blondes rebelles.

Toute la nuit, nous travaillons sur ma mort. Je crée un clone que j'endors et Tsunade, grâce à ses facultés de médic-nin, réduit son système cardiaque. Nous ne pouvons le tuer si nous ne voulons pas qu'il disparaisse.

Le lendemain, Tsunade annonce ma mort tandis que je mets quelques affaires dans un sac. Puis, je me change mon physique. Mes cheveux deviennent longs et roux, mes yeux, marrons. Je prends quelques centimètres et développe légèrement ma carrure. Kyuubi me prête son chakras pour maintenir cette apparence le temps de quitter le village. Je sors de chez moi.

Konoha est en effervescence. Les habitants sont heureux de ma mort. Le démon est mort pour eux. Je ressens un pincement au cœur en les voyant tous rire. Puis, je les vois. Ma promotion. Ils sont tous là, en larmes. Même ce bonbon rose empoisonnée, dans les bras de Monsieur-j'ai-la-Uchiwa-attitude-et-donc-je-suis-un-glaçon-prétentieux. J'aperçois Hinata, en larmes, et mon cœur se resserre encore plus. Je m'approche d'elle et, en passant, je lui murmure de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à m'entendre : « _Bonjour ma puce...Kyuu me dit de te dire que les larmes ne te vont pas... »_ Elle cesse instantanément de pleurer, se retourne vers moi. Je m'arrête et nous nous dévisageons. Un léger sourire se forme sur son visage avant de disparaître lorsqu'elle comprend ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je pose un doigt sur mes lèvre, lui demandant le silence, et pars. Je me doute que plus tard dans la journée, elle sera appelée chez l'hokage et apprendra la vérité. Quel vérité ? Et bien,...Que c'était soit je déserte, soit je me suicide.

Je passe sans difficulté les portes et je marche vers une destination inconnue. Arrivé dans une forêt non loin du village, je reprend ma véritable apparence et reprend ma route. Je devine qu'elle sera longue mais Kyuubi est avec moi, je n'ai plus peur. Je vais m'entraîner durement et deviendrai plus fort. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'assurance, un visage fermé et un regard froid que je marche, toujours, bravant la pluie, le vent,...

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que j'ai quitté Konoha. Je suis devenu très fort. Probablement le plus fort des ninja du monde...Sans vouloir me vanter... Il m'est aussi arrivé beaucoup de chose. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux. Et je ne suis plus seul.

Je me trouve non loin de mon village natale, à quelques kilomètres, avec EUX, mes amis. Mais pour pouvoir comprendre qui sont-ils, il faut que je remonte dans mes souvenirs.

_Flash-back_

_Un mois après avoir déserté_

_J'ai quitté Konoha si sûr de moi...Et maintenant, je suis toujours seul. Seul...Enfin, j'ai bien Kyuu. Il m'entraîne énormément. Je pense pouvoir dire être devenu plus fort. Mais je sais bien que ça ne suffit pas. _

_Je voyage le jour et me repose la nuit, à la belle étoile. Parfois, si j'ai de la chance, je trouve une auberge. Les deux premières semaines, Gaara m'a beaucoup aidé mais j'ai décidé de voyager. Il m'a comprit. Le kazekage a menacé de rompre l'alliance entre Konoha et Suna mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. Tsunade n'avait pas à payer pour la connerie de tout ces hypocrites. Finalement, c'est peut-être ce bonbon rose qui avait raison. Je suis si stupide. Ils m'ont tous blessés et pourtant, quand je pense à eux, mon cœur se serre. Et puis, malgré tout, j'aime Konoha. C'est mon village natale. Je ne peux le détester. Mais...Je me jure que eux, je les haïrais._

_J'arrive près d'une petite rivière, me déshabille et y pénètre. L'eau est claire et tiède. La fatigue m'engourdit soudainement et je m'endors._

_A mon réveil, je ne suis plus dans la rivière mais sur l'herbe fraîche, à l'ombre d'un arbre et...toujours nu. Je tente de bouger et m'aperçois que des liens entravent mes mouvements. Un homme s'approchent de moi et me dépose un manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges sur les épaules. Je dévisage l'Akatsukien et me fige. Devant moi se trouve Itachi. Il me regarde avec un léger sourire peiné. Un sourire ? L'Uchiwa ? Suis-je dans une dimension parallèle où l'Akatsuki sont les créateurs des Bisounours ? _

_« Désolé Naruto-kun, Kisame et moi avons du t'attacher au cas où. Tu e nous en veux pas ? »_

_Heu...Il vient de s'excuser..._

_« Où suis-je ? Vous êtes les créateurs des Bisounours ? »_

_« Hum...Si les Bisounours sont aussi mignon que toi alors oui...enfin j'aimerais bien ! »_

_MAMAN ! Attends...réfléchis...Sasuke ne l'avait pas tué, lui ?_

_« Heu...Itachi-san...Vous n'êtes pas mort ? »_

_Un sourire narquois et hautain apparaît sur son visage...Ego des Uchiwa sûrement..._

_« Mort ? Crois-tu vraiment que Sasuke ait assez de puissance pour me faire une égratignure ? »_

_« Ouf...Vous êtes redevenus normal ! »_

_« Normal ? Voyons Naruto-kun...( il se retourne et j'aperçois face de poisson) Kisame, il est réveillé et...je n'essaie plus jamais tes blagues stupides. »_

_« Stupides ? T'as pas vu la tête qu'il tirait ou quoi ? »_

_Une blague ? Soka...Vraiment, je ne savais pas le frère de Sasuke aussi puéril._

_« Bon, Pain nous attends. » dit froidement Itachi._

_J'ai mal entendu là ? Pain ? Je le sens pas...Et toi Kyuu ?_

_**« Non plus... J'ai bien peur que ce soit la fin... »**_

_**« Kyuu ? Tu es malade ? Où est ton esprit combattif ? »**_

_**« Excuse-moi Gamin mais là...Mon esprit combattif est parti quand j'ai saigné du nez... »**_

_**« Saigné du nez ? T'es blessé Kyuu ? »**_

_**« NON MAIS T'ES AVEUGLE ? TU AS VU ITACHI ? IL EST TROOOOOOOOOP... »**_

_**« C'est bon, j'ai compris. T'es pas croyable ! »**_

_Itachi me rhabille et nous nous mettons en route. Ou du moins, ils se mettent en route et Itachi me maintient. Je comprend mieux Kyuu parce que là, je suis attaché, contre Itachi...AAAH ! Kyuu m'a contaminé ! TSUNADE ! _

_« Naruto ?Nous allons voir Pain dans trois mois. D'ici là, Kisame et moi allons t'entraîner »_

_« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »_

_Serait-ce un retour dans Bisounours Land ? Ou pas, vu son sourire carnassier. D'ailleurs ce sourire le rend trop...sexy ?_

_**« Tu as fini par me comprendre Gamin ! Je t'ai bien éduqué ! »**_

_**« Tu peux me dire pourquoi, sur tous les démons existants, je suis tombé sur un qui m'a dégoûté à vie des femmes ? »**_

_**« On e choisit pas son orientation ! Ne rejette pas sur moi la faute de ton attirance pour les hommes ! »**_

_Je met fin à la discussion interne et attends la réponse du beau nukenin. C'est vraiment mes pensées là ?_

_« Nous désirons te demander quelque chose... » me dit Itachi_

_« Hn ? »_

_« Nous voulons que tu tues Pain. » _

_« Heu...C'est bizarre mais mes oreilles ont CRU comprendre quelque chose mais je n'en suis pas sûre... »_

_« Tu as très bien compris. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Kisame se retourne vers nous et me dit alors :_

_« Tout simplement parce qu'il nous contrôle. Itachi m'a...en quelques sortes libéré mais ça l'épuise beaucoup alors.. »_

_« Il peut le tuer lui-même, non ? »_

_« Non. Avec de l'entraînement, tu surpassera n'importe quel ninja alors... »_

_Bon. Si c'est pas une autre dimension, Itachi et Kisame ont...un rhume ! Ça expliquerait tout._

_« Naruto-kun. Je ne suis pas le déserteur que tu crois. »_

_Il m'explique alors toute son histoire et, face de poisson et moi l'écoutons avec attention. Au début, je suis septique mais quelque chose me pousse à lui faire confiance et puis, il me le sort. Une document attestant son innocence. C'était un rapport de mission donné par le Troisième à Itachi. Je ne peux que le croire. Il n'est peut-être pas si méchant après tout._

_Un ans après avoir déserté_

_J'ai tué Pain après un entraînement colossal avec Itachi-sama. Je suis à présent de son niveau, voire plus mais je continue à l'appeler ainsi. Je le respecte et je dois dire que nous sommes devenus assez proches. Je suis à la tête de l'Akatsuki. Quand je pense à comment je suis arriver là, un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Mais je suis tout de même fier de ce que j'ai accompli. J'ai également découvert que les Akatsukiens n'était pas si méchant, après les avoir « dépossédés »_

_Je suis dans un fauteuil en cuire, sur les genoux d'Itachi, et signe des rapports de mission. On se fait petit mais grâce à moi, nous aidons à présent les gens. Mais personne ne le sait ça. Pour le monde, nous sommes toujours l'horrible organisation de criminels S..._

_

* * *

_

_**Voilà ! Ce chapitre 1 est fini. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. **__**Et merci d'avoir lu !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Genre : drame/romance/yaoi/humour/ OOC ( sûrement )**_

_**Pairing : ItaNaru**_

_**Disclaimer : Franchement, si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient... Croyez-vous vraiment qu'Itachi serait mort ?**_

_**Me revoici donc avec, aujourd'hui, le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction. E**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**« ... » discussion intérieure de Kyuubi et Naruto**_

_Deux ans après avoir déserté_

_Je suis allongé sur un canapé, ma tête reposant sur les genoux de mon bel amant. Tout va pour le mieux. Je dirige l'Akatsuki d'une main de fer. En fait,nous aidons donc les gens, dans l'ombre. Laissé croire que nous sommes cruel est plus que bien. Cela évite les attaques ennemies. Certes, nous sommes tous recherchés. Sauf moi. Qui pourrait croire que je suis le chef ? Personnes. En plus d'aider les gens, nous sommes également un repère de nukenin, d'orphelins. Je sais que c'est dur à croire. Il y a eu quelques rebellions interne mais mon second, Itachi, et moi avons vite fait de les étouffer. Je pense pouvoir dire que je suis heureux de ce que j'ai accompli..._

_Je me repose donc sur les genoux d'Itachi quand la porte de mon bureau souterrain s'ouvre brutalement. Ce sont en effet des personnes adorables quand on les connaît mais il n'en reste pas moins des ninjas et des nukenin...des brutes pour la plupart... _

_« Kitsune-sama ! » s'écrie le nouveau venu que j'identifie comme étant Kisame_

_« Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! »_

_« Heu...Pardonnez-moi Kitsune-sama. Je voulez vous prévenir d'une importante nouvelle. »_

_« Je t'écoute. »_

_« Orochimaru est vivant et a prévu d'attaquer Konoha. »_

_Oh...C'est intéressant. C'est cruel à dire mais l'idée de voir Sakura et Sasuke, ensemble, baignant dans leur sang est plus que tentant. Kyuubi est d'ailleurs d'accord avec moi. _

_Je reçois une soudaine claque, assez violente, dans le dos, me faisant voltiger à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me relève difficilement pour ensuite dévisager Itachi._

_« Naruto. Je sais que tu leur en veux mais n'oublies pas qui tu as laissés là-bas... »_

_Je baisse les yeux vers le sol, des portraits me venant à l'esprit. C'est triste à dire mais il a raison. Je ne peux laisser Hinata, seule, contre face de serpent. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et sourit à l'un de mes amis, Kisame. Il ne s'adresse à moi avec des Kitsune-sama que lorsque c'est officiel. Sinon, en tant qu'ami, cela se limite à..._

_« Naruto, ça va ? Itachi tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement ! »_

_« Le poisson, tu te tais ! J'ai déjà été beaucoup plus brutal que ça ! » lui répond mon brun, un sourire pervers sur le visage._

_Je me sens rougir et me retourne, face au mur. Je réfléchis. En humain, je devrais vouloir me venger mais en tant que chef, je devrais les protéger..._

_« Kisame-san. Nous devons d'abord élaborer un plan et puis, nous leur viendrons en aide. Préviens toutes les autres bases et fait venir touts mes lieutenants. Cela doit cependant rester secret. Nous ne préviendrons donc pas Konoha. Quand doit avoir lieu l'attaque ? »_

_« Je l'ignore Kitsune-sama. Orochimaru cherche seulement un plan d'attaque. Puis, il doit reformer ses troupes. Je penses qu'il va lui falloir du temps. Très peu de nukenin voudront le rejoindre alors que vous leur offrez un toit,etc... »_

_« Bien...Kisa...tu peux partir maintenant. J'aimerais être seul avec T'achi. »_

_« D'accord... »_

_fin du flash back._

Pendant un an et demi, nous avons préparé un plan. Notre espion situé auprès de face de serpents nous a prévenu que ça commencé à bouger. C'est donc pour cela qu'Itachi, Kisame et moi sommes en marche en direction de Konoha. J'aurais de toute façon du revenir. Au moins pour tenir ma promesse.

Encapuchonnés dans nos longs manteaux noirs au motif de nuages rouges, une capuches noirs masquant nos visages, nous nous présentons aux portes du village. Les gardes se figent en nous voyant.

« Nous désirons voir hokage-sama. » dis-je froidement.

Ils ne répondent pas, toujours sur leurs gardes et envoie un garde cherchez Tsunade.

« _**Je m'ennuie...Je veux de l'action. »**_

_**« Kyuu. Ça fait une semaine que tu me répète ça et ça fait une semaine que je te dis NON. »**_

_**« Pfff...Rabat-joie. »**_

Je stoppe ma conversation avec mon renard préféré quand j'aperçois ma grand-mère adorée arriver vers nous, accompagné de divers junins et ANBU. J'identifie chez ces-derniers Sasuke, Kiba et Shikamaru. L'envie de massacrer le mini-glaçon me démange.

« Que voulez-vous Akatsuki ? Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas entendu parler de vous ! »

J'ai envie de m'amuser un et je clame alors.

« Nous sommes venu pour le porteur du démon à neuf queues. »

Je vois alors tous les habitants se raidir tandis que les deux derrières moi éclate d'un rire tonitruants. Oui, j'ai bien dit les deux. Mon caractère a légèrement déteint sur celui d'Itachi, j'en ai bien peur.

" Nous ignorons où il se trouve." me répond Tsunade, d'une voix sèche et glaciale.

"Ca je m'en doute vu que c'est moi."

Et voilà comment, sous leurs yeux ébahits, je retire la capuche qui masquait mon visage. Je les regarde d'un air froid, voire cruel. Et puis, je l'aperçois. Ma tendre amie qui rayonnent de bonheur malgré mes habits Akatsukien. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse sur la joue.

" Je savais que tu reviendrais !" me murmure-t-elle.

Ensuite, elle hésite et rajoute après quelques de secondes de réflexions.

" Je vais m'éloigner de toi parce que sinon, ton compagnon va me fusiller sur place."

Je me retourne et aperçois Itachi, ayant retiré également son capuchon, une lueur de jalousie dans le regard. Je reviens vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement, ignorant les regards des habitants. Des regards dégoûtés, haineux...Et voilà que ça recommence. Enfin, des regards haineux...Curieusement, ma promotion est heureuse de me revoir. Tous des hypocrytes.

J'endents soudainement un hurlement et aperçois Sasuke, se jetant sur Itachi...

* * *

_**Voilà ! Si vous avez aimé, review please 0.0**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Genre : drame/romance/yaoi/humour/ OOC **_

_**Pairing : ItaNaru**_

_**Disclaimer : Seule l'idée m'appartient. Les personnages de naruto ne m'appartiennent donc pas et obéissent juste, contre leur gré, à jouer leur rôle gentiment. Je n'ai pas fait de chantage non plus (Naruto calme-toi sinon tu peux dire au revoir à tes dix bols de ramens ).**_

_**J'aimerais aussi, si possible, que vous fassiez une minute de silence pour les milliers de victimes suite au cataclysme ayant eu lieu au Japon. Merci...**_

_**Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**__**

* * *

**_

_**« ... » discussion intérieure de Kyuubi et Naruto**_

Sasuke se jette sur Itachi. Avec une rapidité que je sais inhumaine aux yeux de Konoha, je m'interpose entre eux et repousse d'un doigt celui qui fut mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci vole sur deux mètres et retire violemment son masque d'ANBU, s'exposant ainsi aux regards de tous.

« Heu...Baa-chan...C'est autorisé ça ? » je lance à l'hokage en désignant l'hypocrite.

« Non, pas vraiment. Sasuke, dans mon bureau. Vous trois aussi. » nous lance-t-elle sévèrement.

J'ordonne à mes deux comparses de me suivre et nous nous rendons ainsi dans son bureau sous les regards méfiants, haineux des habitants et ninja. J'aperçois Hinata, Kakashi et Iruka me faire de grands gestes, souriants malgré la situation. Enfin...je devine que Kakashi sourit étant donné que je n'aperçois qu'une infime partie de son visage.

Nous arrivons au bureau de ma charmante grand-mère qui...m'envoie un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, m'envoyant valsé dans le mur. Itachi se positionne à mes côtés, vérifiant mon état tandis que Kisame retire sa capuche et se met en garde, me protégeant d'un futur coup.

« Tiens donc ! Quelle jolie troupe de salops que voici ! » lance ironiquement Sasuke.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » dit Tsunade d'une voix menaçante.

Je me relève rapidement et m'approche d'elle, la serrant dans mes bras. Contre toutes attentes, elle me rend mon étreinte et je murmure de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse entendre :

« Tadaïma, Tsunade-baachan...Je viens pour ma promesse. »

Un sanglot me parvint et, me reculant doucement, je m'aperçois que Tsunade pleure. Jelève ma main et essuie ses joues.

« Naruto...Okaeri ! » dit-elle doucement.

Je lui souris et retourne me poster auprès de mon brun. Sasuke retente une approche, armé d'un kunaï et je l'arrête une fois de plus avec facilité.

« Pourquoi protèges-tu ce traitre ? » hurle-t-il.

Ce traitre ? Alors là, j'ai beau faire des efforts mais là... J'éclate de rire, me pliant en deux. Franchement ! Lui, l'hypocrite le plus con de la terre se permet de critiquer Itachi !

_**« Gamin...Tu devrais peut-être te calmer, non ? »**_

_**« Gomen Kyuu mais là ! Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive devant tant de stupidité ! »**_

_**« Niveau stupidité tu devrais pas trop parler et puis...On est pas là pour ça ! »**_

Je parvient à me calmer suite à la remarque de Kyuubi. Pff...Quel rabat-joie ! Je me rends compte que Tsunade et l'autre attendent toujours ma réponse. Je décide donc de répondre à leurs attente, et leur dit avec amusement :

« Et bien, je ne vais pas le laisser blessé mon amant et second tout de même ! »

Itachi m'entoure de ses bras et dépose, sous leurs yeux ahuris, un baiser dans mon cou. Baiser qui ne me laisse pas de marbre vu qu'un frisson parcourt mon corps et que je cale ma tête contre sa poitrine. Et puis...Kisame montre son vrai caractère.

« Halala ! Ne sont-ils pas trop mignons comme ça ? »

« Kisa...Ta couverture du grand méchant Némo est foutue là ! » dis-je, désespéré.

« Oh...Désolée Kitsune-sama. »

Oui. Kitsune-sama. Parce que bon, on devait resté les méchants de l'histoire, pour la sécurité du groupe et là...C'est fichu. Il vient de détruire notre image.

« Kitsune-sama ? » crie l'hokage, alerte.

Galère en vue. S'il est vrai que l'on ignore que je suis le chef de l'Akatsuki, personne n'ignore que Kitsune-sama l'est. Voilà comment briser une couverture en un instant...

« Naruto...Alors tu es... »

« Oui, tu as devant toi le chef de l'Akatsuki, Kitsune. »

« Je...Naruto...Je suis désolée mais...Je vais devoir...vous...emprisonner... »

« Je savais que ça se passerait ainsi. Mais tu n'emprisonnera pas ces deux-là. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je lui tends divers documents. Certains démontrant la mission que le Troisième avait confié à Itachi et d'autres démontrant que Kisame était sous le contrôle de Pain. Mais pour moi...Rien. C'est mon choix. Je sens qu'Itachi me dévisage. Je ne l'avais pas prévenu de ça. J'avais évidemment prévu que j'irais en prison mais je refusais que eux, y aillent.

« Naruto...Ces documents...Mais...Et pour toi ? »

Je réponds d'un signe de tête négatif et, lui souriant tristement, je lui tends mes deux poignets en signe de soumission. Elle les lies, tremblante sous l'émotion et charge Sasuke de me faire emprisonner. Ce qu'il fait avec plaisir, me faisant avancer par coup de pied dans le dos. Je subis cette humiliation sans rien dire mais baisse les yeux devant le regard de mon amant et de mon meilleur ami actuel, Kisame.

Sasuke me donne un ultime coup de pied chargé de chakra et j'atterris dans une prison. Mon dos fait un drôle de bruit. Je grimace quand je comprends que quelques-uns de mes os sont cassés.

**«** _**T'inquiètes gamin, je m'active ! »**_

_**« ...Dépêche-toi j'ai super mal ! »**_

_**« NON MAIS ! Je t'ai pas demandé de te faire frapper moi ! »**_

_**« C'était obligé ! »**_

_**« T'avais qu'à dire les véritables actions de l'Akatsuki sous tes ordres et tu serais pas ici ! »**_

_**« Si j'avais fait ça, Kyuu, ça aurait détruit notre couverture encore plus ! »**_

_**« Pff ! »**_

* * *

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je suis enfermé dans cette pièce. Itachi vient me voir tous les jours... Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J. Konoha est en effervescence...pour une deuxième fois dans ma vie.

_Flash back_

_Deux jours après avoir été emprisonné_

_Je m'ennuie...C'est horrible de rester là à ne rien faire avec pour unique compagnie l'araignée qui pend au plafond. _

_Un bruit de pas retentit et j'aperçois Itachi. Il est là, devant les barreaux, me regardant avec une tristesse non feinte._

_« Naruto...Pourquoi ? »_

_« Il le fallait...Pour notre couverture... »_

_« ...Orochimaru arrivera dans deux semaines... »_

_« Bien...Tu me sortiras deux jours avant et nous préviendrons Tsunade. »_

_« Naru...Non...Je veux te sortir maintenant... »_

_« Non. Sinon tout n'aura servit à rien. »_

_« Ils...Le conseil...Tu seras exécuté dans cinq jours ! ! » Me lâche-t-il en s'effondrant au sol._

_Je suis figé. Je viens de comprendre. J'avoue. Cela ne faisait pas partie de mon plan._

_« Et...Tsunade...? »_

_« Elle n'a rien pu faire...Ta promotion a tenté de te défendre mais... »_

_Ma promotion ? Ces hypocrites ?_

_« Sasuke, lui...Il a voté pour ta mise à mort ! »_

_Les yeux de mon amant sont humides. Sasuke...Il a voté pour..._

_« T'achi...Ne pleure pas pour moi, cela ne te ressemble pas...Ce n'est pas toi... »_

_Je m'approche de lui et glisse ma main entre les barreaux, avec un sourire, si faux...Un sourire que je n'aurais jamais cru devoir ressortir. Je relève la tête du grand Uchiwa. Il me dévisage et reprend son air impassible._

_« Tout ira bien...Je ne mourrais pas si facilement. »_

_« ... »_

_« Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, tiens-toi en au plan. Après l'attaque, retourne avec Kisa au repère. »_

_« Hn... »_

_fin du flash back._

C'est un Sasuke hautain qui vient me chercher dans ma cellule. Il me relève brutalement et n'emmène sur la place du village où se trouve un rassemblement. A gauche, dans un coin reculé, Iruka, Kakashi, Hinata, Itachi et Kisame sont là. Hinata est effondrée sur le sol. Kakashi retient difficilement Iruka qui menace de s'effondrer également. Mon amant me fixe. Je lui lance un regard tendre et il se fige, semblant comprendre quelque chose que les autres ignore. Un petit sourire en coin apparaît sur son beau visage.

_**« Kyuu... N'oublies pas... »**_

_**« Tu meurs souvent décidément ! »**_

_**« Hn...C'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ? »**_

Suite à un coup brutal de Sasuke, je me retrouve assis, au milieu de la foule. Je grimace. Ca va être dur au milieu de tout ce monde.

Tsunade s'avance, armée d'une épée. Son air horrifié révèle son état d'esprit. Un être qui lui est cher va encore mourir qui plus est, de sa propre main, comme le veut le tradition.

La lame me transperce mon torax. La douleur est transcendante et je retombe lourdement sur le sol. Un flot de sang jaillit de la blessure. Je meurs à petit feu, sous leurs yeux. L'hokage fixe la lame, ne retenant pas ses larmes. A l'intérieure de mon corps, je sens Kyuubi s'activer.

La foule se sépare soudainement en deux, laissant passer Itachi. Ce dernier s'accroupit à mes côtés. Ses mains, cachées à la vue de tous, formant relativement vite, des signes...

POV externe

Naruto Uzumaki est mort une deuxième fois à Konoha. La plupart des habitants sont heureux, une minorité pleure, et puis, il y a Itachi. Ce dernier embrasse passionnément un jeune homme dans une ruelle sombre. Un jeune homme aux long cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu pur et pétillants d'une trop grande joie. La joie d'être en vie, près de l'homme qu'il aime.

« Naru... »

« Non. Mon nom est Kyo pour l'instant. »

Oui, Kyo est heureux et restera à Konoha jusqu'à l'attaque du serpent. Finalement, Sasuke l'a bien aidé vu qu'à présent, il a la possibilité de rester au village incognito...

«T'achi...Tu es vraiment un pro des illusions.»

* * *

**_Voilà ! Finalement, c'était un petit chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose...ou pas... Enfin, pour avancer dans l'histoire, il fallait que ce soit ainsi, je suis navrée pour notre blond préféré...XD_**

**_Sinon si vous avez aimé, review onegaï et pour les mots en japonais que vous ne comprenez pas, demandez-moi._**

**_De plus, merci à ceux, s'il y en a, qui ont accepté de faire une minute de silence en homage au sinistrés Japonais._**

**_Je vous dit donc soit, à mercredi, soit à samedi, et encore, soit à dimanche. ( Tout dépendra de mes cours.)_**

**_Mata ne !_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Genre : drame/romance/yaoi/humour/ OOC **_

_**Pairing : ItaNaru**_

_**Disclaimer : Seule l'idée m'appartient. Les personnages de naruto ne m'appartiennent donc pas. **_

_**Gomen ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon programme de traitement de texte et quand, j'ai enfin pu poster ce chapitre, m'en empêchait suite à une erreur de type 2 (c'est tout ce que j'ai compris du message en anglais). **_

Une semaine plus tard

POV de Naruto

Je n'en peux plus. Cela fait cinq jours que je suis enfermé dans une grotte située non loin du village caché de la feuille. Cinq jours que je travaille sans relâche à la recherche d'un plan.

_Flash back. _

_Deux jours après l'exécution_

_Je me promenais tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, aux côtés de mon amant ténébreux. On nous lançait parfois quelques regards haineux. Sakura, cette hypocrite, vint même nous trouver la veille…Elle hurlait sur Itachi « Comment peux-tu être déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ? N'as-tu aucun respect envers Naruto ? »_

_Et oui, avec la petite scène de tendresse à laquelle avaient eu droit les habitants de Konoha, tout le monde sait que Naruto Uzumaki s'était amouraché de l'ainé des Uchiwa. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs répondu à Sakura, d'une voix menaçante : « C'est justement parce que je le respecte que je reste avec une personne que j'aime. Naruto ne voudrait pas que je reste seul à vie. » Qu'est-ce que j'avais ri ce jour-là. Itachi avait sous-entendu avec cette simple phrase qu'il me connaissait mieux qu'elle. Ce qui n'est pas faux d'ailleurs._

_Enfin, je me promenais donc dans Konoha quand Kisame débarqua, très sérieux._

_« Kitsune-sama. Notre espion auprès de face de serpent vient de nous envoyer un message. Orochimaru est en route. »_

_« Quand ? »_

_« Deux semaines. »_

_Fin du flash back_

Pas besoin de préciser que c'était la raison pour laquelle je suis en train de travailler comme un forcené. J'avais envoyé Kisame réunirent nos troupes et prévenir Suna. Gaara nous aiderais à tous les coups.

Un coup frappé à la porte de mon bureau me sortit de mes pensées.

« Entrez. »

Konan, commandante des troupes situées secrètement à Konoha, débarque. Je luis souris, l'invitant à parler.

« Kitsune-sama… Les troupes des colonies principales sont là. Et…Il y a le Kazekage. »

Un ange passe… Le Kazekage…Gaara ne fait pas les choses à moitié…

L'ange me regarde et se moque ouvertement de ma lenteur d'esprit.

L'ange repart…

« GAARA EST LA ? »

Le silence me répond. Je regarde la pièce et m'aperçoit que la jeune femme est partie. Je quitte donc mon bureau et pars à sa recherche en courant. En chemin, j'aperçois Itachi et Gaara, discutant de l'attaque future. Je les interromps.

« Gaara… »

Ce dernier me sert dans ses bras.

« Je me suis dépêché de venir. J'ai amené des renforts. »

« Il ne fallait pa s… Tu sais bien que nous sommes assez… »

« Je voulais aider. Est-il interdit d'aider un ami ? »

« Non…Bien sûr que non. »

Je me dépêche de le quitter et repars à la recherche de ma commandante. Je la trouve dans son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Konan. Est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui. Je ne sais juste pas où placer tout ce monde, Naruto. »

« Kyo. Pour l'instant, c'est Kyo. »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, pour moi, tu s et resteras Naruto. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Et reprends ta véritable apparence. Celle-ci ne plait pas à Itachi…Et à moi non plus. »

« Je suis sensé être mort… »

« Et ils ont échoués. Que veux-tu ? Tu es trop malin pour eux. Même si tu es parfois lent à la détente… »

« …C'est méchant… »

« Au fait, que veux-tu ? »

Je me rappelle souda soudainement du sujet de ma venue et du fait que j'ai croisé le principal intéressé il y a à peine deux minutes. J'inspire profondément et hurle :

« GAARA ST LA ? »

« Heu…Oui, mais je te l'ai dis il y a trois heures… »

« Ha ? Bon ben à plus tard alors… »

« Hn…Et Naruto.. ? »

« Oui ? »

« Reprends ton apparence ! »

Je soupire et sors. Repensant à ce qu'elle m'a dit, je redeviens blond aux yeux bleus et, passant devant mon amant, je le surprends avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

« Itachi. Regardes ailleurs sinon je n'arriverais jamais à reprendre mon sérieux…Je dois finir un plan moi ! »

« Hn… »

Il me suit alors tandis que je me dirige vers mon bureau, prêt à retravailler.

Deux heures plus tard, j'ai fini avec l'aide de mon brun. Il a ainsi été convenu que nous préviendrons Konoha dans quatre jours, et que je ne leur révèlerais mon identité que durant le combat. Itachi me proposa même de jouer un peu avec eux, de les faire culpabiliser…Après tout, ça peut être marrant. Sauf avec les personnes qui ont encore une place dans mon cœur.

Je sors prendre l'air après avoir de revêtu l'apparence de Kyo. Je me balade, cherche un lieu où passer le temps. Konoha semble paisible. Qui pourrait se douter qu'une grande bataille aurait bientôt lieu, que des ninjas perdraient la vie, ici. Que d'autres perdraient un bras, un œil,…Et encore que des dizaines d'enfants deviendraient orphelins, en quelques minutes. Qu'ils auraient peut-être été la dernière pensée de leurs parents, morts aux combats. Ou encore que peut-être ce village ne se relèverait pas. C'est en pensant cela que je me dis que je tiens à ce village, plus que ma propre vie. Que malgré tout ce que je fais pour haïr ce qui fut un jour mes amis, je tiens à eux. Et que je considère toujours Sasuke comme un ami…Cette pensée me fend le cœur. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de le haïr ? Lui qui m'a conduit à la mort…

C'est sur cette pensée amère que je marche, tête baissée. Je me cogne alors contre un torse et relève la tête.

« Dé…solé… »

Devant moi se trouve Sasuke. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il a pleuré, ses yeux sont rouges. Et moi qui ai rêvé de le voir ainsi durant des années, je me sens mal. Il me fait tant de peine…

« Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? »

Il semble prendre conscience de ma présence et s'écroule au sol, fixant désespérément ses mains.

« Je l'ai envoyé à la mort…Je…l'ai tué…C'est de ma faute. J'aurais du réagir ! Je suis…si faible…Naru…to… »

Je me fige. Pourquoi me pleure-t-il ? Lui, cet…hypocrite…Pourquoi la vision que j'avais de lui s'effrite pour laisser place à un horrible sentiment de mal-être ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de lui pardonner ? Je lui tends la main. Main qu'il saisit et qui se crispe lorsque nos yeux se croisent. Onyx contre Azur.

« Naruto ? »

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et puis...review onegaï...**_

_**Pour ceux qui veulent la suite, je leur dis A bientôt !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pairing : Itanaru / Sasunaru (amitié)**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages du monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

_**Coucou minna-san ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 de cette fic ! Je vous remercie pour les review que vous me laissez ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on aime nos textes ! Et puis, je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà dit mais bon, je réponds au review par le reply URL (e-mail).**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Je me fige. Pourquoi me pleure-t-il ? Lui, cet…hypocrite…Pourquoi la vision que j'avais de lui s'effrite pour laisser place à un horrible sentiment de mal-être ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de lui pardonner ? Je lui tends la main. Main qu'il saisit et qui se crispe lorsque nos yeux se croisent. Onyx contre Azur._

_« Naruto ? »_

« Ano…Excusez-moi monsieur mais,…J'ignore qui est ce Naruto… »

J'espère que je suis convaincant parce que là…Je ne tiens pas vraiment à lui révéler mon identité pour retrouver de nouveau face à la mort.

Il se relève et me dévisage. Il ne se tient pas droit, son dos est courbé, ses épaules, affaissées. Comme si il portait tous les malheurs du monde.

« Désolé…C'est vos yeux…Vous me le rappelez tant… »

« Soka. Je m'appelle Kyo, et vous ? »

« Sa…Sasuke. »

« Et pourquoi pleurez-vous Uchiwa-san ? »

« …C'est vous, le nouvel amant d'Itachi ? »

« Hum, oui. C'est bien moi…Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question. »

« Si j'avais su qu'il tenait si peu à Naruto, je ne l'aurais pas envoyé à l'échafaud. Je m'en veux tellement. Quand je l'ai vu…Avec mon frère, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis juste dit…Pourquoi lui et pas moi…Je l'aimé…mon baka…Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit à Itachi…Alors, j'ai fais une chose stupide…Tellement stupide… »

Je n'y crois pas. Il m'a envoyé à l'échafaud parce que Monsieur est jaloux ? Mais, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit un peu plus tôt. Sasuke m'aimait et pourtant, il n'a fait que m'insulter avant ma désertion. Et puis, cette façon de parler de moi, comme si j'étais SA CHOSE. Je…Un étrange sentiment s'empare de moi. Sentiment que je situerais entre la haine et le mépris. Je me retourne et rebrousse chemin.

Arrivé dans mes quartiers, je reprends mon apparence et m'allonge. Je sens Kyuubi remuer en moi et attends « patiemment » qu'il se décide à parler.

_**« Bon Kyuu, c'est pas que tu me saoules mais je suis pas vraiment d'humeur. Alors, tu te décides à causer ou tu te la fermes à jamais. »**_

_**« Oh…Gamin, tes hormones travaillent ? »**_

_**« BAKA ! »**_

_**« Bon, allez, reprends de l'assurance ! Y a pas mort d'homme ! »**_

_**« Non…Tu as raison…Mais j'en ai marre ! Je ne peux pas vivre ma vie calmement. Il y a toujours quelqu'un derrière moi pour me diriger ! Comment ce crétin a pu m'envoyer à la mort par JALOUSIE ? »**_

_**« Bah, c'est simple. Il t'a traîné en prison. Puis, il a voté contre toi. Et pour finir, il t'a amené lui-même sur la place ! »**_

« KYUUUUUUUUU ! TU M'ENERVES ! »

Des bruits de pas retentissent dans le couloir et ma porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Itachi est là, inquiet.

« Naruto ! Ca va ? On t'a entendu hurler ! »

Heu…Je crois que j'ai oublié de parler dans ma tête et vu le rire de Kyuubi, c'est tout à fait exact.

« Ano…T'achi…Je vais bien, c'est juste Kyuu qui m'agaçait… »

« Ouf…J'ai eu peur… »

Je lui souris et reprends le travail. Il faut que tout soit parfait pour l'arriver du serpent. J'ai hâte de pouvoir le tuer de mes mains. Hâte de voir la tête de Tsunade quand elle me verra, en vie. Deux bras puissants viennent m'enlacer la taille. Je me blottis contre le torse de mon brun, écoutant sa respiration. Peu à peu, le sommeil engourdit mes sens et je plonge dans l'inconscience.

A mon éveil, je suis toujours blottit dans les bras d'Itachi. Je sens qu'il est réveillé mais ne bouge pas profitant du moment présent. Je ne travaillerais pas aujourd'hui, ayant besoin de repos.

Son souffle sur ma peau, ses lèvres dans mon cou, les mots qu'il me murmure, me laissent une impression de bien-être. Mon corps se détend.

« Ne…Itachi…Après, on repartira ? »

« Hn… »

Je prends sa réponse pour un oui. Mais quelque chose m'empêche de le croire vraiment.

« Et…Ton frère ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec lui ? »

Ses mains sur mon torse se crispent violement. Je lève les yeux vers son visage. Il ne me regarde pas et semble contrarié par ma question.

« Naruto…Comment voudrais-je rester avec mon frère après ce qu'il t'a fait ? J'ai failli te perdre, bon sang ! »

« Il…Il m'a dit pourquoi il a fait _ça_…Il était jaloux…De toi et moi. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait… »

Il me repousse et se lève. Se dirigeant ensuite dans un coin de la pièce, l'aîné des Uchiwa prend un long katana et sort de la pièce.

Ses envies de meurtres, son air contrarié, je ne saisis pas. Il est partit…Me laissant seul…Sasuke !

Je me lève en vitesse et part à sa poursuite. Non, je n'ai pas pardonné à Sasuke mais je ne peux laisser Itachi le tuer. Cela contrarierait mes plans.

Merde ! Itachi est rapide. Je cours toujours et ne prête pas attention au visage choqué des villageois. Il me semble même entendre quelqu'un hurler mon prénom mais je ne ralentis pas. Arrivé sur la place du village, je les aperçois en plein combat. Et Itachi a largement l'avantage. Il va le tuer et mon plan échouera. Et ça, c'est hors de question ! Je n'écoute pas ma raison et m'interpose. La lame d'Itachi s'enfonce dans mon thorax. J'observe la réaction de mon brun. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Il est…Horrifié. Il retire son katana et me rattrape alors que mes jambes me lâchent.

« T'achi… »

« Chut…Ne parle pas…Reste avec moi… »

« Ba…ka…Kyuu…me soigne… »

« Ha…Kyuubi-sama…évidement… »

« T'as…faillit…tout…faire foi…ré… »

« Gomen Naru…Gomen… »

A l'intérieur, Kyuubi s'active. La lame a perforé un poumon et celui-ci est imbibé de sang. Après de longues minutes de souffrance, le renard est satisfait.

_**« Voilà gamin ! T'es vivant ! Et non, je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je voulais juste rester en vie ! »**_

_**« Mais oui Kyuu, on te croit. »**_

Dans mon idée, tout était rose. Je sauvais mon plan et, par la même occasion, Sasuke. Parce que bon, certes, ce crétin est fort, mais de là à tuer Itachi…Il ne faut pas rêver…Mais non, la vie n'est pas rose. Et ça, je l'ai vite compris quand un poing s'est abattu sur mon crâne. Et aussi quand la voix stridente de Tsunade m'a vrillé les oreilles.

« CRETIN! T'ES SENSE ETRE MORTTTTTTTT! »

Et oui, en courant à la recherche de mon brun, j'ai malencontreusement oublié de prendre l'apparence de Kyo.

« Heu…Baa-chan …Tu es triste que je sois en vie ? Sympa tout ça… »

Elle se calme aussitôt et me serre dans ses bras, m'étouffant au passage avec sa poitrine. Ce moment d'intimité entre ma baa-chan e mon est vite brisé quand Kisame arrive en courrant.

« Kitsune-sama ! C'est horrible ! L'espion chez Orochimaru est en fait un traitre ! Le serpent a emprisonné sa famille et il a donc collaboré avec lui… »

« Il y a des changements ? »

Kisame s'apprête à répondre quand une explosion se produit non loin de nous. Nous regardons tous dans la direction du bruit et…

« Oh merde… »

* * *

_**Voilà ! A bientôt j'espère !**_

_**Et…Review please ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! ( évite les kunaï...) Je sais, je suis en retard ! Et je sais aussi que vous n'avez certainement pas envie de lire mes excuses pitoyables mais bon...D'accord, j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse lire ! ( Dois-je leur dire que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic ? Bah, ils le découvriront...) En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour vos review ! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_L'écriture italique représente un flash-back_

L'écriture normale représente le présent.

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_« Kitsune-sama ! C'est horrible ! L'espion chez Orochimaru est en fait un traître ! Le serpent a emprisonné sa famille et il a donc collaboré avec lui… »_

_« Il y a des changements ? »_

_Kisame s'apprête à répondre quand une explosion se produit non loin de nous. Nous regardons tous dans la direction du bruit et…_

_« Oh merde… »_

* * *

Pesant. Oui, c'est le mot pour décrire ce silence. Je regarde Itachi. Mais lui, non. Il se concentre sur un point imaginaire, sur le plafond de cette grotte. Je tends la main vers son visage et caresse sa joue. Itachi...Parle-moi. Je t'en prie...Brise ce silence...Je vais devenir fou. Fou, comme le serpent.

_Deux yeux jaunes. C'est ce que croise mon regard. Deux yeux jaunes où se mêlent haine et folie. Une folie dévastatrice. Leur propriétaire s'avance, glissant sur le sol, et laissant une trace humide sur son passage. Un serpent. Hideux. Orochimaru sous sa forme la plus primaire._

_Une longue langue visqueuse caresse ma joue. Cela signe le commencement. Le début de la fin. Mais...La fin de qui ? Je sors un katana et me mets en garde, vite imités par mes alliés. Je vois Tsunade me faire un signe de tête tandis que les médic-nin l'emmène à l'arrière. Je n'éviterais pas une conversation une fois le combat fini... Et c'est dans un cri de rage que tous se jettent contre l'armée de nukenin et de serpents invoqués._

Ma gorge me démangent. Mes doigt passent dessus doucement, m'arrachant pourtant une grimace de pure douleur. Mais Itachi ne le remarque pas. En fait, il ne me remarque pas. Ou il fait semblant. Oui...C'est sûrement ça. Il refuse d'affronter la réalité, il s'en veut. Comme moi, avant ma désertion. Je portais tous les malheurs du monde et m'en voulais pour des faits datant d'avant ma naissance. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant de le rencontrer. Alors, Itachi, cesse de te morfondre. Tu avais le choix. Assume. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Parce que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Itachi...Parle, je t'en prie. Même eux ont osés...Alors pourquoi pas toi ?

_Je sens un mouvement sur ma gauche. Toute ma promotion est là. _

_« Yo, Naruto ! Quelle galère ce combat ! » _

_« Naruto...Je suis désolée...On aurait pas du parler comme ça sur toi alors que tu étais de notre équipe... »_

_« Sakura. Shikamaru...Et les autres...Bande d'hypocrites, pourquoi vous restez là ? Il y a un combat, là ! »_

_« Naruto-kun. Excuse-les. Ils ont pensé que c'était mieux de s'entendre pour combattre...Prends-les pour les portes-paroles de tout le monde » Me dit doucement Hinata._

_Un objet brillant attire mon attention. Il se dirige sur Hinata. Avant que je n'ai pu faire un quelconque mouvement, elle saisit le...Kunaï...entre ses doigts et le relance violemment, tuant ainsi un adversaire._

_« Euh...Hina-chan...Tu t'es bien améliorée ! Bravo ma puce ! »_

_« Naruto-kun ! Oui, je me suis améliorée et comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, cessons de parler ! Nous ne sommes pas des grands-mères ! »_

_Nous nous mettons tous en cercle, dos à dos et combattons, tuant tout ennemi à notre portée._

Je rassemble un maximum de force et me lève, rejoignant ainsi l'Uchiwa. Je l'enlace tendrement et l'observe. Lui, il est figé. J'attends. Il n'y a que ça à faire. Ses lèvres bougent soudainement. Puis, une voix rauque comble le silence.

« Naruto...Je m'en veux tellement... »

Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir T'achi.

« Je suis pourtant puissant...Mais la colère m'a aveuglé... »

Ça arrive. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir du subir une colère mal placée. Juste que toi, l'ennemi en a profité.

« Quand je l'ai vu...Toutes mes résolutions se sont envolées... »

C'est normal. Qui aurait supporté cette vision T'achi. Personne.

« Je t'ai abandonné...Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Parce que je t'aime Itachi. Tout simplement. J'aurais aimé te le dire en d'autres circonstance. J'espère au moins que tu l'as compris.

_Nos ennemis ne résistent pas beaucoup à notre puissance. Séparés, je suis déjà puissant. Mais uni avec mes « amis de Konoha », je suis puissant. J'aperçois au loin ceux de l'Akatsuki. Ils se battent bien et je n'ai aucun reproche à leur faire. _

_A quelques mètres de notre combat, Sasuke se bat seul contre son ancien maître. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais, il se bat mal. Très mal. Il lève sa lame et laisse une ouverture, tel un débutant. La suite n'attends pas. Le serpent en profite et lui...Lui...Plante un long katana dans l'abdomen. Je vois le sang s'écoulait lentement tandis que le corps de celui qui fut mon meilleur ami s'effondrer sur le sol. Il me jette un dernier regard et tente de me dire quelque chose. _

_"Gomen...Mais je ne voulais pas vivre et te voir avec mon frère..." Voilà, ce que je comprends. Saasuke, idiot. Mourir pour moi. C'est un acte stupide quand on sait que tu n'as fait que m'insulter pendant des années._

_Orochimaru...Une grimace déforme son visage déjà répugnant. C'est vrai...Il ne doit pas être content, il vient de tuer son futur corps. _

_Un cri de rage retentit. Itachi délaisse son équipe et fonce vers le serpent. Celui qui voulait tuer son frère avant le combat veut à présent le venger. Tout échappe à mon contrôle. Itachi n'est pas lui-__même, il est en train de ruiner un plan préparer depuis des lustres en se battant à la force brute. Jamais je ne l'ai vu comme ça. Jamais...Il ne s'occupe même pas de ce qui l'entoure. C'est d'ailleurs en l'observant que j'aperçois _Kabuto_ se diriger lentement, le katana de Sasuke à la main. Il lève la lame. _

_Je m'élance. Je cours aussi vite que possible, mes yeux rivés sur cette lame. J'en oublie même mon plan, ne me préoccupant que de mon second. Et la lame s'abat. Dans ma gorge. Ça fait mal. Ça brûle même. Mais je m'en moque. Parce que derrière moi, Itachi vient de remarquer ma présence, et je sens sa rage s'évanouirent. _

_Je retire le Katana de ma gorge, je ne suis pas mort et je sens Kyuubi s'activer. Je ne suis pas mort. Mais le sang s'écoule toujours fortement. Ignorant la douleur, je forme un rasengan et le dirige vers le médic-nin._

_« Naruto ! Va te faire soigner ! » Me hurle Itachi, par dessus les bruits de combats._

_Je ne réponds pas. J'essaie, mais ça me brûle trop. _

_**« Kyuubi, c'est à toi de jouer... »**_

_**« Gamin ! Je te soigne là ! »**_

_**« Je m'en fous ! On est en train de perdre là ! Itachi et moi avons rompu les rangs ! Mon plan était parfait. Quand le serpent est arrivé, quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était là, prêt à se battre malgré que ce n'était pas prévu. Mais maintenant...Allez, bats-toi ! »**_

_Je laisse une queue sortir. Une, et puis deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. C'est assez. Je sors mes griffes et tue tout ce qui se trouve sur mon passage. Le sang éclabousse mon visage, mes cheveux deviennent poisseux...Mais je m'en moque. J'aime ce village et je le défendrais. Jusque mort s'en suive, s'il le faut._

« Tu sais Naruto...Je crois...Je crois que j'aurais aimé rester au village. »

Je le sais T'achi.

« Mais maintenant, tout est différent. Tu es recherché...Et jamais je ne te laisserai. »

Mon cœur se serre. Resterais-tu pour calmer ta culpabilité ?

« Pas parce que je culpabilise...Mais parce que tu m'aides à rester sur terre. J'ai changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré. En mieux. Et j'aime ça... »

J'esquisse un sourire face à la plus longue phrase qu'il n'ai jamais dite. Nous nous levons, vite suivit par les Akatsukiens et partons. Nous retournons à notre base principal. Nous retournons à nos activités, tout simplement. Même si je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il s'est passé, là-bas...

_Nous avons gagné. Nous avons gagné...Cette phrase passe en boucle dans ma tête. Suivie d'une autre. _

_« Nous avons gagné et j'ai laissé sortir trop de chakra. »_

_Une phrase lourde de sens, quand je regarde le village détruit. Quand je regarde les regards des ninjas de konoha apeurés. Et quand je regarde les regards compatissant de mes amis Akatsukiens._

_Soudain, une douleur insupportable me saisit, me rappelant ma gorge malmenée. A bout de souffle, je m'écroule sans un bruit, sans un son. Juste ce silence, pesant. Itachi se penche au-dessus de moi. Son visage est inquiet. Très inquiet. Ses lèvres bougent, mais je n'entends rien. Puis, ma vue se trouble. Vais-je mourir ? Je ne veux pas...Mais c'est mieux non ? Je suis un monstre...J'ai détruit Konoha...Utilisant toute mon énergie, je murmure faiblement à l'attention de l'Uchiwa ce qui sera mes dernières paroles..._

_« Ita...Chi...Je t'aime... »_

_Et le noir m'enveloppe. Je tombe alors dans un sommeil profond._

Une main saisit mon épaule. Je me retourne et dévisage une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux blancs.

« Tu sais, Naruto-kun, c'est le conseil qui t'en veut pour les dégâts subits. Mais moi, même si tu es à présent recherché, je ne t'en veux pas. Grâce à toi, on est en vie. Konoha n'a subit que peu de pertes...Sasuke a même survécu tu sais ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à cette nouvelle tandis que la joie prend possession de mon amant.

« Et en plus, tu sais, je suis sûr qu'un jour, on sera réparé tes cordes vocales ! Mais pour l'instant, puis-je devenir un membre de ton organisation ? »

Je souris à Hinata, hoche positivement la tête, et nous repartons, un poids en moins sur nos épaules. Le futur ne s'annonce peut-être pas si terrible, finalement...

* * *

**_Voilà ! Cette fic est donc finie ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, encouragée par vos review ^+^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et puis, ben, peut-être à bientôt, qui sais ?_**

**_Kissou à tous et encore merci pour avoir suivit cette fic ! _**


End file.
